Ma la colpa che sapore ha?
by MrAlexander
Summary: Il processo di Sirius Black, accusato ingiustamente dell'omicidio dei Potter e di 12 babbani. Sirius si sente perduto, abbandonato da tutti i suoi amici che lo credono colpevole ed è inoltre distrutto dopo la morte dei suoi più cari amici. In mezzo a tutto ciò, ha vicino a sè solo un avvocato che però si rivelerà essere molto di più...


Capitolo primo

Nella cella umida, filtrava a malapena un fioco raggio di luna e qualche lampo, sporadico, illuminava il cielo di tanto in tanto. Io stavo raggomitolato a terra, ai piedi del letto e, se non fosse stato per il periodico movimento del mio diaframma, sarei sembrato morto a chiunque mi avesse visto in quelle condizioni. Non sapevo esattamente da quanto tempo stessi così, inerme e muto, il tempo sembrava essersi fermato improvvisamente e, tutto il mondo, sembrava annichilirsi oltre le mura della mia cella di massima sicurezza. Avrei voluto solamente schiacciare via dalla mente quei ricordi di quella nottata ottobrina, avrei voluto solamente chiudere gli occhi e dormire un sonno senza sogni come spesso capita dopo le sbronze da _whiskey incendiario._

Un secondino, si avvicinò alla mia cella e girò la chiave arrugginita all'interno della serratura.

_"Black, in sala interrogatori!"_ gridò, facendomi scattare le manette intorno ai polsi inerti e trasportandomi, come un ameba, lungo un corridoio ghiacciato di pietra.

Il secondino, mi condusse in uno stanzone con un lungo tavolo, mi obbligò a sedermi con una forza superiore al necessario.

In un primo momento, non mi accorsi nemmeno di non essere solo all'interno della stanza, ma ciò non mi importava… Ero solo stanco, terribilmente stanco di tutto…

_"Sono Margareth Swarm, il suo avvocato. Sono stata incaricata dal Ministero per prendere le sue difese"  
><em>

Il tono della donna era deciso e cordiale e mi accorsi che teneva puntati gli occhi su di me, io non lo guardai nemmeno… Non avevo la forza di discutere, non avevo voglia nemmeno di difendermi. La donna era un avvocato d'ufficio, segno che anche Remus e l'Ordine si erano ormai convinti della mia colpevolezza, senza nessuna remora… Anche se dovessi uscire di qui, cosa mi aspetta? Mentre rimuginavo su questi pensieri, la donna riprese a parlare

_"Signor Black, capisco il suo stato emotivo e il suo shock, ma i suoi capi di imputazione sono veramente…"_

Forse la donna non riuscì subito a trovare la parola adatta, in fondo, quale mai sarebbe potuta essere? Spaventosi, orribili, raccapriccianti, atroci?

Lasciò cadere la frase, e mi guardò fisso. Io fissavo un punto nel vuoto, come se cercassi qualcosa con svogliatezza, per il solo gusto di trovarla. La donna si trovava in evidente stato di difficoltà, estrasse con un rapido colpo di bacchetta un grosso faldone dalla sua borsa, e cominciò a sfogliarlo lentamente.

_"Signor Black"_ riprese _"io sono qui per aiutarla. Subirà una gogna mediatica di proporzioni cosmiche, cercano tutti un capro espiatorio e sicuramente chiederanno la pena di morte. Si lasci difendere, signor Black. Reagisca a tutto questo, stanotte sono morti dodici babbani__…"_

Continuò a parlare ma io non l'ascoltai più. Lasciai che quelle parole rimbalzassero nella mia testa, facendomi male come le pulsazioni sorde di un emicrania: dodici babbani. Ero accusato della morte di dodici babbani. Alzai lo sguardo e, finalmente, riuscii a guardarla negli occhi per la prima volta e parlai quasi sussurrando, interrompendo il suo lessico giuridico.

_"Come si chiamavano?"_

_S_embrava quasi spiazzata, da quella domanda. Smise di parlare, e mi guardò fisso con stupore

_"__Cosa?"_ chiese spiazzata

Ripetere quelle tre parole, pesò come un macigno, ma dentro me trovai la forza per riformulare. Deglutii e chiesi nuovamente:_  
><em>

_"I nomi delle persone morte a Savile Row, stanotte" _

_"Signor Black, questo non è rilevante ai fini del processo. Non accumuli altro dolore adesso, con il tempo…"_

_"Ho bisogno di sapere__" _scandii disperato, alzando quasi di un semitono il tono della mia voce

La donna, sfogliò il faldone che stava aperto davanti a lei_ ed estrasse un foglio di carta._

Forse riuscì a capire il mio stato d'animo, perché cadenzò ogni singola lettera, e io penso che ricorderò per tutta la vita quella lista dettagliata, ogni incrinazione di tono, ogni pausa, le sincopi di ogni singola parola_._

_"Marta Lewis, 31 anni, di professione maestra privata; al momento dell'incidente stava rientrando a casa._

_Thomas Parker, 21 anni, studente di medicina che la sera consegnava pizze a domicilio, per mantenersi negli studi._

_Deven Moore, 46 anni, svolgeva un servizio di vigilanza notturna presso una banca_

_Francesca Roma, 27 anni e italiana, faceva una sorpresa al suo ragazzo che compirà gli anni domani._

_Peter Bennet, 53 anni, stava parcheggiando la sua automobile, proprio quando la strada è implosa._

_Peter Murray, 33 anni, portava a spasso il cane sotto il suo appartamento_

_Melba Owen, 56 anni, si trovava lì per caso, cercava una tabaccheria dove comprare le sigarette_

_Reena Carter, 72 anni, vedova, cercava il gatto Ronnie scappato di casa poche ore prima_

_Matt Ray, 21 anni, studente fuori sede che stava rientrando nel suo appartamento in affitto, a tre isolati da Saville Row_

_Ron Bailey, 44 anni, non sappiamo ancora cosa ci facesse lì, con esattezza._

_Ruth Grey, 32 anni, di professione avvocato e il figlioletto Harry di appena 3 anni. _

_E poi, ovviamente, Peter Minus che lei conosceva bene…"_

Sollevare le palpebre sembrava un azione impossibile. Sentii qualcosa scavarmi dentro come se, ad ogni nome pronunciato, qualcuno mi privasse di ogni briciolo di umanità svuotandomi da dentro con un cucchiaino da caffè. Non riuscivo ad alzare lo sguardo, ad aprire gli occhi. Merlino, quanto vorrei che tutto ciò fosse un incubo. Uno di quelli che facevo da diciassettenne in casa Potter, poco dopo che avevo lasciato Grimmauld Place, quando James mi scuoteva piano e mi diceva che andava tutto bene e che ero stato veramente cazzuto ad andarmene. Perché spesso, andare via, non significa necessariamente scappare bensì ricostruire daccapo. Se solo James fosse qui, capirebbe…

_"Signor Black, la vedo molto provato. Provi a dormire, si riposi un po'. L'udienza preliminare davanti il Wizengamot si terrà tra poche settimane, intanto, lei sarà tenuto in isolamento e un perito nominato dal Ministero analizzerà la sua bacchetta con l'incantesimo Prior Incantatio per ricostruire l'ordine dei fatti. La sua bacchetta, verrà comunque distrutta se dovesse risultare colpevole."_

Con un cenno, fece entrare nuovamente il sudicio secondino che mi sollevò da sotto le ascelle, pronto per riportarmi in cella. Arrivato sulla soglia, la donna parlò d'improvviso.

_"Signor Black, la prego, se lei è innocente non si lasci sconfiggere così."  
><em>

Restai quasi stupito da quelle parole, ma non lo diedi a vedere. Abbassai nuovamente la testa e non opposi resistenza alcuna, nel tornare nella mia sudicia cella.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_"Non toccare nulla, Sirius"_

_"Si padre"_

Fui meravigliato di quanto fosse stipato quel piccolo negozietto, pieno di bacchette

_"Signor Black, che piacere vederLa"_ il tono era reverenziale, ero abituato a sentirlo da molti quando si rivolgevano a mio padre. Quell'uomo attempato, spossato ma felice, doveva sicuramente essere Olivander il padrone della bottega.

_"Una bacchetta, Olivander"_ fece mio padre con sufficienza _"Noce, corde di cuore di drago, 12" per mio figlio"_

Olivander mi fissò con tenerezza, sembrava sul punto di ribattere ma non lo fece, obbedì senza proferir parola. Tornò dopo una manciata di secondi, mio padre si guardava intorno schifato come se ogni secondo della sua vita lì dentro fosse sprecato.

_"Ecco signorino Black, la sua bacchetta"_ disse il vecchio, porgendomi una bacchetta robusta e potente che somigliava molto a quella di mio padre.

Appena la ebbi tra le mani, il negozio sembrò implodere, come se fosse entrato improvviso e prepotente un uragano, proprio in quel momento. Mio padre me la sfilò di mano e mi diede uno schiaffò, apostrofandomi:

_"Sta attento, stupido ragazzino" _

Olivander, sembrò racimolare tutto il poco coraggio che avesse in corpo prima di parlare:

_"__Se posso permettermi, signor Black, penso che la bacchetta appena provata non sia adatta al ragazzino. Sa, a volte, è la bacchetta a scegliere il mago."  
><em>

Mio padre sembrava annoiato, quasi infastidito.

_"Al diavolo, è solo una bacchetta"__ l_asciò 30 galeoni sul bancone e fece per uscire. _"Raggiungimi a Nocturne Alley appena hai finito, questo posto mi inquieta"_

Non appena mio padre varcò la soglia, le lacrime cercavano di scendere lungo il mio viso ed io, tentai di ricacciarle indietro. L'avevo deluso, ancora…

Olivander parve accorgersene, e mi passò un dito rugoso sul viso_. __"Non faccia così, signor Black" _disse sorridendo _"A volte, si nasce semplicemente nel posto sbagliato…"_

Scomparve nel retrobottega, ed io non sapevo cosa fare esattamente. Stavo per uscire quando ricomparve dagli scaffali.

_"Provi questa, signor Black" _

Presi la bacchetta tra le mani, e subito, un aurea di potenza e sicurezza mi avvolsero completamente. In quel momento, avrei voluto solamente che mio padre fosse lì, orgoglioso di vedermi così potente e riverito quasi quanto lui.

_"Le piace? Trucciolato, piuma di fenice. Farà grandi cose con questa bacchetta, compirà azioni memorabili signor Black."  
><em>

Le lacrime volevano scendere ancora, questa volta però, per bagnare il mio sorriso ebete stampato sulla faccia. Non sapevo se Olivander dicesse queste cose per farmi sentire, se così fosse, funzionò sicuramente.

_"Grazie signor Olivander, spero di rivederla presto"_ dissi, con tutta l'innocenza di un bambino undicenne continuando a sorridere come se fosse la notte di Natale.

_"Ci conto, signor Black. Sono sicuro che, prima o poi, sentirò parlare di lei__" _disse il vecchio rugoso, facendomi un occhiolino scherzoso e sfilandosi il cappello, a mo' di saluto.

Appena uscì dalla bottega di Olivander, il fresco vento settembrino si era fatto più aggressivo. Strinsi la bacchetta fortissimo, al punto di ritrovarmi le nocche delle mani bianche dallo sforzo, la bacchetta era un bene che avrei protetto per sempre. O almeno, così credevo allora…


End file.
